Why does the sun go on shining?
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Sharapy knew it was wrong to get involved with her therapist but it felt so good she forgot to care. Now Troy has left and she's all alone, could this be the end of the world? Oneshot,Songfic


**A/N This song came on and I wrote down the lyrics (sorry if some are wrong) remembered girl interrupted and got typing :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this the song is 'It's the end of the world' By Skeeter Davis **

* * *

**Why does the sun go on shining?**

**--**

_Why does the sun go on shining?_

_Why does the sea rush to shore?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_Cause you don't love me anymore_

Sharpay looked out of her bathroom window, a tear running from her cheek as she watched the sea lap against the shore from her beach hut. Sighing she looked up at the sun; its rays beating down on the window casting a strange feeling of anticipation over the supposedly bright day. Twisting her blonde hair around her finger she stood; grabbing her bath stool and readying the final equipment for today.

_Why do the birds go on singing?_

_Why to the stars glow above?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when I lost your love_

Hearing the seagulls squawk above as they flew in circles around the beach; picking on children rather persistently, Sharpay pressed the play button on her CD player. Hearing 'It's the end of the world' blast out.

"How appropriate"

She sat on her toilet seat, her eyes scanning the brief letter that Troy had left for her.

_Dear Shar,_

_I'm sorry I can't do it anymore. We aren't working. X Troy_

Another tear fell from her eyes; hitting the page below her which was now almost so stained it was unreadable. She thought back to the last person she had seen, Ryan, 2 days ago.

_Flashback_

"_Everybody knows Sharpay. Everybody knows that he fucks you. What they don't know, is that you like it. You like being Mrs Bolton it's probably all you've ever known" _

_End Flashback _

Rivers of tears were now cascading down Sharpay's face as she saw the truth. She knew it was wrong to get involved with her therapist but it felt so good she forgot to care. Now he was gone and she was all alone. It felt like the end of the world.

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder_

_Why everything the same as it was_

_I can't understand, no I can't understand_

_How life goes on the way it does_

She looked at the clock that hung above her bathroom door. 4:20pm it had taken her that long to set up? Looking around she left the bathroom and walked into her room. Picking up her cat Ruby she stroked its soft ginger fur; letting her hair become matted. Sighing she took one last look around her room closing the door slowly before moving downstairs.

_Why does my heart go on beating?_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye_

Sharpay ran her hands along the woodwork; resting her hands on the knife on the counter. Lifting up her sleeves she looked at the cut from the morning, still fresh, still bleeding. Replacing the knife she moved on from her kitchen, taking in the house remembering all the good times she had with Troy, everything he had meant to her; and everything he helped her through. Pausing to turn the T.V off she walked up her steps. Stopping she turned round, letting her soft blue eyes take in all the memories of her first proper home. Another tear trickled from her eye, falling from her chin and landing on the carpeted stairs.

_Why does my heart go on beating?_

_(Hmm-hmm)_

Walking to the door of her bathroom, she placed down Ruby, leaving her to her own devices. The song still played from the bathroom as she walked in; slowly closing the door behind her.

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

_(Hmm-hmm)_

Sharpay stood, her long brown skirt flowing around her ankles as she climbed onto the sink top. Tightening the rope around her neck she prayed. She wondered if Troy would have taken her back if she stayed. I guess she'll never know now. Wiping the final tear from her eyes she removed her long pink overcoat; revealing a light beige tank top that Troy had given her as a reward for being realised. For getting better. Taking a deep breath she whispered.

"I love you Troy Bolton"

Before jumping off the side.

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye_

Troy Bolton didn't know it, but when he said goodbye to Sharpay Evans it was the end of her world.

* * *

**A/N hmmm for being written in 5 minutes it's not bad. Tell me your views loyal readers :D XxXxXx**

**Question: Those reading my in-progresses what do you want to read more of? I'm trying to priorotise my stories, my spelling sucks. Lol **


End file.
